


Day 15 Everyone Wants to Touch Their Butt

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, sexual dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Will has odd dreams after being collared to Hannibal. One bad one turns him on though, and they take advantage of the arousal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Day 15 Everyone Wants to Touch Their Butt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a difficult prompt for me to write because I couldn't find a way to include it in the universe that these Taboo January stories are in. When in doubt roleplay or dreams, right?

Ever since the relationship with Hannibal became a sexual one Will found himself dreaming of sexual situations that he never thought about before. Sometimes he brought them up with Hannibal, sometimes he kept them to himself. Once the D/s contract was signed the tone of the dreams took a different turn. Most of those dreams he kept to himself. When he woke himself up talking in one and Hannibal was there to hear it there was no way to hide it though.

It was early in the morning, just before sunrise and Hannibal had been awake for a little bit and was reading beside Will while he slept. He was thrashing around a little and he said in a clear voice, “Sir, stop them, stop them from doing that to my ass. I beg of you. Hannibal smiled and put his book down and turned to Will.

“My darling boy, I will always save you from others. Tell me, what are they trying to do to you?” Hannibal responded to his sleeping husband and wiped his damp sweaty hair back behind his ear.

Will sat up in the bed, startled. “What?” he asked shaking his head.

“You were dreaming and you begged me to stop them from doing something to your glorious rump,” Hannibal tells him with a smile.

Will squints and looks up trying to recall. “I don’t know what I was dreaming.” He finally says.

“That’s a shame, you piqued my interest. “ Hannibal says

Will feels the flush cover his chest and blossom up onto his neck and his face. Hannibal is delighted to see that Will has recalled what he was going through upon being woken by his terror.

“Someone remembers. Will, who were they, and what were they doing?” Hannibal questions. He cards his fingers through Will’s hair and strokes it soothingly.

Will pushes his nose into Hannibal’s side and says “They were the leaders of the island that we moved to. They were all wanting to touch my butt and examine it. You didn’t want them to, but you also wanted us to live there so you told me to do as I was told. It was between us and another couple and they were having the subs compete. The other sub couldn’t handle, the… machine. They were going to put me on it. I begged you to stop them, Sir,” Will said in a soft shaky voice.

Hannibal smiled a little at the thought of Will being put through tests like that, but ultimately he would want to extinguish anyone that made him feel that way that wasn’t him. “What was this machine you mentioned, Will?” Hannibal asked.

Will swallowed hard before saying “It was a sort of fucking machine, but the dildo was like a tentacle or snake or something. It was black with gray spots and it oozed this black oil-like substance. I didn’t know what that stuff would do, it was horrifying to think, Sir,”

“That sounds interesting and also something that we would want to avoid. Tell me why your cock is hard and your stomach is wet with pre-come then, my dear boy.” Hannibal said.

“I don’t know,” Will said honestly. “I didn’t want to be fucked by it.”

“Was the attention to your marvelous backside arousing?” Hannibal suggested.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” Will responded.

“Well regardless of why you are excited, you are. That has me excited, as you could imagine.” Hannibal tells him and turns on his back. “Sit on my face, feed me.”

“Yes, Sir,” Will replies and moves to sit his ass over Hannibal’s face, facing away from him allowing him to touch his cock and have his touched by Hannibal. He stretches over his body to run his fingers over the lower part of Hannibal’s stomach, brushing soft touches in the trail of silver belly hair. The rumbles of Hannibal’s contented moans are felt against Will’s sensitive hole. he pushes his nose to take in Will’s scent and his cock lifts and swells even more.

Will presses his tongue to the tip of Hannibal’s cock and pulls it into his mouth. Hannibal brings his hips higher to push into Will’s mouth. His tongue probes at Will’s hole and he pushes past the muscle to feel him opening for him. He sucks at his hole and wiggles his tongue along the rim, just inside of him. Will feels his cock being gripped firmly and jerked up and down slowly. Hannibal twists his fist around Will’s cock as if he is wringing it out. The sensation makes him leak and it runs down onto his hot erection and allows Hannibal to stroke him faster. Will pushes Hannibal’s balls up and lets his spit run down to flood them, then he rolls them around in his hand easily while sucking hard at his cock.

The pressure on his ass is almost too much, but his cock finds it to be just perfect. Hannibal gives him no warning and starts to release into his mouth and Will pulls up to give himself a breath and swallow down what was given to him.

“Sir, I’m going to, I’m going to come.” Hannibal just jerks him quicker and licks more feverishly at his perfect tight hole. Will’s release lands on Hannibal’s thick chest hair. “I’m sorry, Sir,”

“I’m not, not at all,” Hannibal says after Will moves off of him and lay beside him. “You will need to clean it up though, and you won’t leave the bed until you do, understand, sweet boy?”

Will leans in and begins to lick the mess from his husband’s chest. Hannibal pets him as he does. “Now maybe you can sleep easy knowing that your ass belongs to me, and me alone. “ Hannibal tells him while tugging at his metal collar.

“I know, Sir, it was just a dream. I’m glad it happened since we had this time together.” Will says and returns to licking at the soft hair messed with hot seed.


End file.
